


Come Home to Me

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [48]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Without any status updates from Alex or the rest of the Legends, Lena is left worrying for her love.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Come Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 word drabble, personal writing exercise challenge.
> 
> (Random scribbling. Enjoy?)
> 
> Challenge: [100 Words](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/post/629433447021150208/writing-exercise-1)
> 
> Word: "Rain"
> 
> Ship: AgentCorp (Supergirl TV Series)

  


Staring up into the sky, the rain pelting her face masked the tears. Lena wrapped her arms around herself, bracing from the loneliness and dread in her chest. Alex once embraced her from behind- a protective, strong, warm body enveloped her when she needed it the most. But now, what she needed most was Alex.

Alex never returned from her mission with Sara and the rest of the Legends. And it was unlike her to forgo sending a signal after 48 hours. 

Captivated in fear, she worried for her love to return, subconsciously twisting the engagement ring on her finger.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my AgentCorp randomness on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com)!  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
